Dave the Barbarian: The Legend Continues
' Dave the Barbarian Returns '''is an upcoming sequel/spin-off of Dave the Barbarian.The series is set 8 years later after the original Dave the Barbarian. Characters *'Dave (voiced by Danny Cooksey) - Dave is a huge, muscular barbarian and now the king of Udrogoth who is very sensitive to pain and would rather knit and cook than fight evil. He is also afraid of many things yet he's a littler braver than he was before.He will be frightened somehow and shriek his high-pitched, effeminate scream. He is also allergic to many things. According to Fang, Dave wanted to be a barbarian when he was young, but thought a barbarian was a librarian who cut hair. His deepest desire is for everyone to act more noble and high class while he makes sweaters for poodles. Dave's catchphrases are still "Bajabbers" and "Please don't hurt me! Oh, please, please, please!".He marries Princess Irmaplotz in the pilot episode. *'Irmaplotz '(voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - Once an evil sorceress princess of Hyrogoth who tried to destroy Dave,Irmaplotz has given up being evil and trying to destroy Dave and instead reformed and got back together with Dave yet she still uses magic.She and Dave were married in the pilot epiosde and is now queen of Udrogoth.She is very beautiful and an intellectual and she also has the same allergies as Dave and shares the same hobbies as him. She occasionally wears glasses (she has stated that she does not like to wear them as she feels they make her look bookish, even though she cannot see things from far away without them), due to her being nearsighted.She is currently pregnant with her and Dave's first child. *'The Narrator '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - The narrator of every episode. *'Faffy II '(voiced by Frank Welker) - the family's new dumb pig-shaped pet dragon and a replacement of the original Faffy who died in an explosion caused by Uncle Oswidge 2 years earlier.Faffy II looks and sounds exactly like the original Faffy. Unlike most dragons, he breathes lightning and is domesticated, plus he does not have a tail. He does possess a wild streak that can be revealed when around other dragons, particularly evil ones with rebel attitudes. *'Fang '(voiced by Arleen Sorkin) - Dave and Candy's younger sister and a tough barbarian princess.Fang now a teenager, is still a very rambunctious and uncivilized girl who loves to smash things. She still wears her long orange hair in a ponytail and still secretly plays with dolls.As a running joke she is still mistaken for a monkey which still causes her to shout "Not a monkey!" *'Candy '(voiced by Erica Luttrell) - Dave and Fang's older sister and princess of Udrogoth.Candy now a young woman,Candy still has her "valley girl"attitude and still would rather shop and hang out than rule a kingdom. Candy's main ability is her martial arts skills.She is the kingdom's most beautiful girl and she's rather selfish, but gets over that in a small way while helping Hamwise and his wife defeat the nefarious Invisigoths.She is currently dating Galder the hot. *'Lula '(voiced by Estelle Harris) - Dave's shrill, impatient and sarcastic talking enchanted sword in his scabbard, this weapon with a Brooklyn accent has a tendency to insult Dave or the others when she sees fit. Her main ability is shooting lighting bolts from the tip of her blade. *'Oswidge '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Dave, Fang and Candy's uncle, likely on Glimia's side of the family, though this is based solely on appearance. A rather clumsy sorcerer who usually wreaks havoc with his spells rather than being useful.He never really went to sorcerer school, he just worked in the cafeteria. Uncle Oswidge loves to eat and presents a rather unkempt appearance. Like his niece Fang, he secretly likes to play with dolls. His favorite food is ham and he cannot resist it. He still cannot resist Nut Logs. His most powerful spell is "Benzoyl Peroxide!". But his knowledge of magical items, and most other things surpasses the rest of the family. His deepest desires are to be more thin, able to eat all he wants without gaining a pound, having a head full of hair and being a powerful wizard. Oswidge still has many ingrown toenails, one of which got almost as high as his knee. *'''King Throktar and Queen Glimia (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Erica Luttrell) - Dave,Fang and Candy's parents and the true rulers of Udrogoth.They immediatly came home when they heard Dave was getting married and attended the wedding before the seires began. Unlike Queen Zonthara, Throktar and Glimia approve of their new daughter-in-law. Like in the original series they are away fighting evil around the world, though they can communicate to their children via Oswidge's crystal ball, which seems to operate like a phone. Occasionally are called while in a terrible situation. *'The Beast '(voiced by Jesse McCartney) - A new character introduced in ths show. Fang's boyfriend introduced in Fang and The Beast.The Beast is Fang's male counterpart.Just like Fang,The Beast is also rambunctious,uncivilized,loves to smash things,secretly likes playing with dolls and he is also mistaken for a monkey.As a running joke he also says Fang's catchphrase when he is mistaken for a monkey. *'Dinky and Cheezette' (voiced by Erica Luttrell and Tress MacNeille) - They are still Princess Candy's best friends, who are sometimes unsupportive - and wisely so - towards her actions. They are as obsessive about fashion, clothes, and social lives as is Candy. *'Twinkle The Marvel Horse' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A parody of Christopher Walken He is a magic pony with a rainbow tail, but inside he is an overly depressed and psychotic mind. This is apparently because he gets left on his own in the stable all the time. He often talks about his dreams, which are very disturbing. He is capable of flight, though he has no wings. Villains *'The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - an evil pig with a high-collared cape (and equally high voice) who is still bent on ruling Udrogoth. He is one of the main antagonists of the show. Chuckles lives in a castle on the outskirts of the kingdom. He possesses the Mystic Amulet of Hogswineboar (named so because hogs, swine, and boars are all synonyms for the word 'pig'). This grants him amazing mystical powers such as telekenisis,shape-shifting,blasting magic to rival Lula's, and conjuration. He is also a whiz with technology, as evidenced by the Mecha-Dave incident. His schemes still rely on a particular gimmick (like giant clams, giant ducks, evil pastries, or evil furniture). Catchphrase: (whenever he gets hurt) "Ooh, my little piggy body part". *'Queen Zonthara '(voiced by Joan Rivers) - Irmaplotz's mother,Dave's evil mother-in-law and the ruler of Hyrogoth.She is the other main antagonist of the show.She dislikes the idea that Irmaplotz gave up being evil and that she married Dave.She disapproves of her son-in-law and other Udrogothians.She casts countless farcical spells on Dave, but never attempts to outright destroy him. *'Malsquando '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - an evil sorcerer and Oswidge's rival. He has an obsession with taking over the world and getting a lot of money. He was revealed to be a member of the Evil Socerer's union. He also runs a shop that cures hiccats (magical hiccups that produce cats from one's mouth). Unlike Oswidge, he actually went to wizard's school. *'Ned Frischman '(voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - A nerd who works in a pants factory in the year 1999.Ned still has his radioactive zipper and still wants to take over the ancient world with advance technology of the future like cell phones, and a joke book from the 1940s, both plans of which were thwarted by Dave and his family (Though he is defeated by Faffy II, Lula and Twinkle the marvel horse because they do not have thumbs to texton the cell phones). *'Evad '(voiced by Danny Cooksey) - Dave's evil 5th dimension doppleganger.Unlike his 3rd dimension counterpart,Evad hates cooking and knitting and isn't easily scared.Like Dave he wields a talking sword,Lula's non sarcastic doppleganger Alul.Evad is a parody of Bizzaro from Superman. *'Ztoplamri '(voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - Irmaplotz's 5th dimension doppleganger.Ztoplamri is more evil than her 3rd dimension counterpart and is also Evad's wife. *'Gnaf '(voiced by Arleen Sorkin) - Evad's little sister.Unlike Fang,Gnaf is well mannered,doesn't play with dolls,and is like the 3rd dimension Dave. *'Alul '(voiced by Estelle Harris) - Lula's non sarcastic 5th dimension doppleganger.Alul is exactly like the 3rd dimension Lula except Alul shoots fireballs from the tip of her blade Trivia *Most of the voice actors except Melissa Rivers reprise their roles from the original Dave the Barbarian *The show was greenlit after the original Dave the Barbarian was cancelled. *This was originally supposed to be the second season of Dave the Barbarian Episodes ﻿ Category:TV Shows